


I Loathe You (Most Ardently)

by Bookwormswillruletheword



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Austen but pretend racism and homophobia don't exist, F/M, Recency AU, also everyone is bi, austen au, or Pan, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormswillruletheword/pseuds/Bookwormswillruletheword
Summary: "Very well. Bellamy thought. Loathe me from afar, as I shall do to you."OrA Bellarke Pride and Prejudice AU where Clarke is Darcy, Bellamy is Elizabeth, Wells is Bingley and Raven is Jane. Also Octavia is Lydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a loose AU, but will essentially follow the basic plot line of Pride and Prejudice. You can of course read this without reading the book or watching any of the movie adaptations.
> 
> This is for [jynersos](http://jynersos.tumblr.com) on tumblr, because Cody is amazing.

Bellamy didn't look up from his book when Octavia runs in squealing.

His sister had always been a little ridiculous, and running into rooms squealing had rather become a hallmark of hers.

He simply remained at this desk in his study, waiting for her to get to the point.

She jumped onto the couch next to his desk, poking him in the arm.

"Bell. Bellamy, you wont believe it. I just heard the greatest news!"

Bellamy sighed, and carefully marked his place in the book.

"Yes Octavia?"

"Mecha's been let!" She cried, thrusting a letter at him.

Bellamy turns to face her. "And why is that our concern?"

He had far better things to worry about, such as the management of their affairs, far more pressing then the Mecha estate finally being let.

"It's being let to a young unmarried gentleman." Octavia smiled. "He's got five thousand a year."

"Who's got five thousand a year?" Came Raven's voice.

Octavia crawled off the couch, running over to Raven.

"Mr. Jaha. He's taken up residence in Mecha. I should love to stay at Mecha." Octavia gushed.

Raven frowned, taking the letter from Octavia's hands. "Mr. Miller?" She glanced up at Octavia. "Bellamy's friend?"

Bellamy sighed. "Have you been opening my mail Octavia?"

"No." Octavia muttered.

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"It was addressed to household." Octavia sniffed.

Raven shakes her head, continuing to read down the letter.

"Is he handsome, then? Mr. Jaha?" She asked Octavia.

Bellamy laughed. "With five thousand a year, it wouldn't matter what he looked like."

"Oh, Bellamy, please, please, you must ask Master Kane to speak with him on our behalf." Octavia asked.

"You know as well as I that Master Kane will not be back for at least three more months." Bellamy answered. "His business will take some time."

"Oh, bother. None of that money will come to us anyways." Octavia pouted.

"Octavia." Bellamy warned.

Their status as non-heirs was quite a taboo subject.

"Master Kane is good to us. He supports us like his own children." Raven added.

"Exactly!" Octavia exclaimed. "We shan't inherit the property because we are only his godchildren. We must marry, and we must marry well if we wish to continue living our lives with anything close to the kind of luxury we receive now."

Raven looked up. "And you think Mr. Jaha will want to marry you? He's about mine and Bellamy's age."

Bellamy hid a smirk. "You believe he'll look to you when he could see Raven and I?"

Raven laughed, and Octavia scowled.

"Oh, do be quiet."

* * *

 

The next round of shrieks came about a week later.

"Bellamy, the Millers are hosting a ball!" Octavia cried, holding a cream envelope in the air.

Raven walked by, plucking it from her fingers.

"And?" Raven asked, deftly breaking the seal with her finger.

"And, Mr. Jaha's going to be there. And so will his best friend." Octavia answered, smug.

"And who is this best friend?" Bellamy asked.

"One Miss Griffin. They say she has ten thousand a year." Before Bellamy could answer, Octavia turned her gaze towards Raven.

"Let me borrows your new hair pins, and I'll do your mending for a week."

"Deal." Raven smiled. "I'm not going to get my hopes up. What would someone with ten thousand want to do with us?"

* * *

 

Bellamy almost laughed aloud, remembering Raven's words from a week ago.

Orphaned, inheritance-less god-children they may be, but Mr. Jaha had eyes only for Raven.

Raven came over to him, smiling broadly.

Bellamy smiled back at her. "I distinctly remember you telling me that you would not be trying."

"I am not trying anything. Wells is a kind man, interesting company, is all."

He laughed. "Wells?"

Her checks colored slightly. "Oh, don't you dare tease me. You haven't danced with anyone all night."

Bellamy shrugged. "I've danced a couple times. Besides, Octavia is dancing enough for the two of us."

Raven followed his gaze, to where Octavia's was dancing animatedly with a young officer.

"Well yes, but-"

Bellamy cut her off. "Look, don't worry about me. I am perfectly fine. Wells is coming here, go dance with him."

"Bellamy-''

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Mr. Jaha asked, eyes straying to Raven.

Bellamy smiled and nodded in greeting. "No, of course not."

"Well, then, Miss Reyes, may I have the pleasure of having the next dance?" He asked, bowing.

Raven's smile was soft. "You may."

* * *

Mr. Nathan Miller was a good friend of Bellamy's, and he held about the same interest in dancing as Bellamy did. As a result, they spent most of the ball in conversation, standing at the sides of the hall. This was a far more interesting pursuit, in Bellamy's opinion, then attempting to dance with overexcited young ladies or men.

In a lull in conversation, a voice floated to Bellamy's ears.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

He turned, and saw Mr. Jaha standing with a young lady with blonde hair, both of them facing away from where Bellamy and Nathan Miller stood.

"And you seem to be adamant on not enjoying yourself, Clarke."

Ah, so this was Mr. Jaha's mysterious friend with ten thousand a year.

"What fun? You're dancing with the only tolerable girl in the room and none of the men are handsome enough to tempt me." Clarke answered, voice grim.

"What about Bellamy?" Wells suggested. "Raven's brother?"

Miss Griffin paused, turning to look at her friend.

"You mean her foster brother?" The disdain was clear in her voice. "You know as well as I that in those relations one can draw no conclusions of similarities within family."

"Besides." She turned back to the front. "Why should I dance with him when no one else does?"

Bellamy smiled derisively to himself.

Mr. Jaha might not care about their status, or lack of thereof, but Miss Griffin certainly did. And she hated him for it.

 _Very well._ Bellamy thought. _Loathe me from afar, as I shall do to you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I have it all planned out but I'm terrible at updating and in high school so I may ot be able to deliver consistent updates. Just giving you a heads up! 
> 
> Come yell at me about Bellarke at [bellarkefeels](http://bellarkefeels.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
